A Light In Darkness
by Tennyo Ch'ang-O
Summary: After the final battle has ended, and the jewel is completed, Kagome returns to the future for good. Shortly afterwards, she attends the prestigious Cross Academy. Coincidentally, Chairman Cross is her mother’s cousin! Will she find love at Cross Academy?
1. The New Student

_**Summary:**__ After the final battle has ended, and the jewel is completed, Kagome returns to the future for good. Shortly afterwards, she attends the prestigious Cross Academy. Coincidentally, Chairman Cross is her mother's cousin! Will she find love at Cross Academy? And with whom?_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight. All copyrights belong to their respective creators.

* * *

**I. THE NEW STUDENT**

Kagome stepped out of the limousine and surveyed the huge building in front of her.

'So this is Cross Academy,' she thought. 'My new school.'

It was built in the style of one of those western boarding schools, and it was a boarding school, with two dorms—one for students who attended class during the day (the Day Class) and the other for the students who went to school at night (the Night Class).

Her adopted older brother, Taishou Sesshoumaru had secured a place for her at one of the most prestigious schools in the country, which he sponsored.

"Only the best for my family. We can't have my sister attending a mediocre educational facility," Sesshoumaru had said.

As it happened, the chairman of Cross Academy was her mother's cousin. Kagome had only met him a few times during her lifetime. From what she remembered, he was a kind and gentle person with a tendency to dramatise things but could be trusted to be serious when he needed to be.

He had adopted a girl who was around Kagome's age and had also taken in and raised an orphaned boy, also of a similar age.

From what Kagome could remember, Yuuki Cross was a gentle girl with brown hair and eyes who looked as though she wouldn't hurt a fly.

She had never met the boy, but she had heard some good things about him from Cross's letters.

From she had been told, she would be put into their class.

Kagome had received the black school uniform for the Day Class, along with a student handbook, detailing the rules of the academy as well as her timetable. The uniform skirt was a little short than she would have like. But beggars couldn't be choosers.

There were rumours in the youkai underground that vampires attended as well as humans.

If that was true, Kagome knew that she didn't have anything to worry about. She could fully look after herself in a bad situation. She was now a fully trained miko, and had a black belt in martial arts. Sesshoumaru personally saw to her training, teaching her the techniques of his clan, as well as 'encouraging' her to learn other techniques that she could adapt to her own fighting style.

And after the final battle with Naraku, Sesshoumaru adopted her into his clan as his sister, by way of a ritual that involved the exchanging of blood.

As a result, her sight, hearing and sense of smell became incredibly heightened. They were not as good as those of a youkai, but they were now so much better than an ordinary human's. And not only that she was able to perform feats that were almost impossible for a human.

After the well was sealed, Kagome had buried herself in her schoolwork and studying for her exams, much to the dismay of two of her best friends. She continually turned down date offers from Hojo, choosing to spend the majority of her spare time was spent immersed in books or with her family at the shrine.

Kagome knew that Hojo liked her, but she never felt the same way about him. To her he was just a friend. And after Inuyasha she was reluctant to open her heart so easily, having it continually broken everytime he went running off to Kikyo. And the last time she couldn't take it anymore.

It wasn't as though she had given up completely on love; it was more like she was waiting for that special someone to give her the confidence to make herself vulnerable again.

And who knows, maybe here she'd find that special somebody.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a strange dark aura. It was very powerful, like more than one being. She would have to ask her uncle about it when she got the chance.

* * *

The Day Class students had seen the stretch limousine pull up outside the school gates, and many of them were curious about the new student.

Cross Yuuki heard their idle chatter, but wasn't really listening to them.

Her adopted father, Chairman Cross had briefed her and Zero at breakfast about being welcoming and setting an example, blah, blah. He hadn't actually said much about the new student, only that it was someone that she knew.

The bell started to chime, signalling the beginning of homeroom, and the students who were standing rushed to their seats

"Class, we have a new transfer student," the teacher announced. He turned to the door. "Come in."

The heavy oak door was pushed open and in walked a girl with raven hair that reached down to the small of her back. She had pale, almost white skin that somehow seemed to suit her and dark eyes that were be almost black.

The teacher scribbled her name on the board.

"Higurashi-Tasisho Kagome-san," the teacher said, turning to face the students. "Hajimeimashite," the girl greeted, smiling. "Watashi namae wa Higurashi-Taisho Kagome desu. Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu."

Yuuki's eyes widened in recognition of the name, or at least two parts of it – Higurashi Kagome, her cousin.

"I expect you all to treat her with respect as a fellow student. Is that understood?" the teacher asked.

"Hai," the students chorused.

"Now, tell us a bit about yourself," the teacher asked, turning to Kagome.

"Well, I prefer to be called just Higurashi, without the Taishou when people use my surname, since it's what I'm used to," Kagome began. "My hobbies are archery, kenjutsu and martial arts. I enjoy History, and I hate Math. If there's anything else you want to know about me, then ask me."

"Now, seating…" the teacher muttered thoughtfully as he looked around the class for an available seat.

Finally, he said, "You shall sit next to Cross-san."

Yuuki raised her hand to show where she was.

Kagome looked up in her direction, and smiled widely. Then began to walk up to where she was sitting.

"Kagome-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed as Kagome sat down. "It's been a long time!"

"Yes, it has, Yuuki-chan," Kagome replied.

"But why does your surname have Taishou added to it?" Yuki asked.

"Aniue adopted me into his family, and so added his last name onto mine," Kagome explained.

Just then the teacher called for attention.

* * *

Kagome didn't get much of a chance to Yuuki talk during class, as she was hurriedly jotting down notes of the teacher's lecture.

After ordering their lunch, they sat down at a table and Yuuki began asking Kagome about what she had been doing since they last saw each other.

Kagome told her in, but left out the part where she had been travelling to and from the Feudal Era and battling demons on an almost daily basis.

Another tray slammed down opposite from Yuuki, interrupting their conversation and making them both jump.

Kagome looked up to see a tall boy with white hair and grey eyes. She vaguely remembered seeing him in class in the row behind her and Yuuki.

"This is my friend, Kiryuu Zero," Yuuki said,

The white haired boy said nothing as he sat down.

Kagome was reminded a little of Inuyasha, and not just because of his white hair and gruff attitude. Kagome could sense two conflicting auras within him. One was human, and the other something else completely, the two fighting for dominance. The second aura was not demonic, however it was dark. It was very similar to the strange dark presence that she had sensed, but not as powerful.

Not wanting to be rude, Kagome greeted him, "_Konnichiwa_ Kiryuu-kun."

"_Domou_," Zero said in a bored tone.

Kagome smiled. She had a feeling things were going to get very interesting.

* * *

The Day Class were not the only ones talking about the new girl. The Night Class were also discussing the mysterious newcomer.

"I'll bet she'll fall head over heels for me when she sees me," Aidou Hanabasa said, arrogantly.

"Don't be so sure of yourself," Cain Akatsuki reprimanded his cousin. "She may not be like the other girls in the Day Class."

"She's said to be beautiful, for a human," Seiren said. "She seems to be very intelligent. However during her last year she was away due to illnesses, but despite that, she was top of her class. It also appears that she's a relative of Chairman Cross."

The first piece of information had Ruka scowling. She did not want another human girl catching the interest of _her_ Kaname-sama. Even Rima was perturbed.

"She sounds very interesting," Ichijou said.

"I wonder how her blood will taste," Shiki said absently.

A tense silence followed. The subject of drinking blood was a sensitive subject.

Kaname stood up, drawing everyone's attention. "As Dorm Head, I expect you all to treat her with the same respect as the rest of the Day Class."

The Night Class all nodded their agreement

They were looking forward to making the new student's acquaintance, with the exception of Ruka and Rima.

* * *

**Japanese words, suffixes and phrase meanings**

_Miko_ – Priestess or Shrine Maiden

_Youkai_ – Demon or spirit

_Aniue_ – Older brother (respectful)

_Imouto_ – Younger sister

_Arigatou_ – Thank you (informal)

_-san_ –Mr./Mrs./Ms, depending on who you use it (formal

_-sama_ – 'lord/lady'

-_chan_ – suffix for endearment, particularly for girls

-_kun_ –

-_sempai_ – suffix for an upperclassman

_Hajimeimashite _– How do you do (used for meeting a person for the first time)

_Watashi namae wa … desu_ – My name is …

_Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu_ – Literally 'Please favour me'

_Domou_ – Hello (informal)

* * *

_Hi, this is my first Inuyasha and crossover fanfiction, so I apologise if it's not quite up to scratch, but I'm doing my best. I'm up for any critical reviews._


	2. Prefect

**II. PREFECT**

"Kagome-chan!" Chairman Cross exclaimed, throwing his arms around her as Kagome, Yuuki and Zero stepped into his office.

"Domou, oji-san," Kagome replied, slightly embarrassed by the Chairman's rather overzealous welcome.

"When I heard you were coming to Cross Academy, I was so happy!"

"Well, it wasn't really my choice," Kagome said. "Aniue told me only the best was appropriate for his adopted sister."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, how is the old dog, anyway?" Chairman Cross asked as he sat back down in the chair behind his desk.

"He's doing fine," Kagome replied. "Oji-san, there's something I'd like to ask you about." She glanced at Yuuki and Zero, before adding, "In private."

Noticing her deadly serious expression, Chairman Cross turned to the two prefects and asked light-heartedly, "Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, would you wait outside the door, please?"

Once they were out of the room and the door closed, Chairman Cross turned back to Kagome with a bright smile on his face and asked, "Now, what was it you wanted to ask, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome went straight to the point. "I sense a dark presence at this school. I was wondering if you were aware of this, and if so, why have you allowed it? Also, are you aware that Kiryuu-kun has conflicting auras?"

A heavy silence followed.

Chairman Cross sighed, suddenly becoming serious.

"I see you powers have grown, Kagome-chan," Cross said. He sighed. "Well, I was hoping to tell you another way, but seeing as there's no other way around it...the presence you felt are the Night Class students. They are in fact vampires."

"Vampires?" Kagome echoed, whilst thinking, _So the rumours are true._

"Yes. Do you know, why Cross Academy was built?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Cross Academy was built by several individuals like myself with the goal of encouraging humans and vampires to live together peacefully. The school rotates, with the Day Class students attending during the day and the Night Class students at night.

"The Day Class students do not know that the Night Class are vampires, for if they did chaos would ensue. They are not ready to accept the existance of vampires. In order to keep the peace, we have a Disciplinary Committee to keep the Day Class students from finding out, and also to keep the Night Class students from drinking the blood of the Day Class.

"Yuuki and Zero are both on the Committee, as they both already knew of the existence of vampires - Yuuki being my adopted daughter and Zero, because he is from a long line of vampire hunters.

"Zero's family was murdered by a vampire, and was also bitten by it, therefore making him a vampire. For the last five years, he has repressed his vampiric nature, but he is slowly weakening."

Chairman Cross paused. "I fear that he will not able hold onto his sanity for much longer."

Kagome felt a sadness wash over her. Zero was almost exactly like Inuyasha, two conflicting natures battling for dominance within him; and having to live with the knowledge that if he let his self-control slip even the tiniest bit, he could lose himself altogether.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by her cousin's voice.

"How do you feel about attending school with vampires?" he asked.

"Well, as long as they do not attempt to bite me, then I'm fine with them," Kagome replied. _Besides, I have an adopted brother and friends who are not human,_ she thought to herself.

Chairman Cross observed his cousin for a few minutes.

Kagome had the feeling that he was assessing her, or something to that effect.

"How are your combat skills?" he asked, suddenly.

"Very good, I think," Kagome replied. "Especially since aniue took my training very seriously."

"Then, how would you like to become a prefect and a member of the Disciplinary Committee?" Chairman Cross asked. "You seem fairly open-minded and a good judge of character. Not only that, you are miko and able to sense the darkness in one's aura."

"What would the position entail?" Kagome asked.

"You will be making sure that the Day Class students do not linger on campus after school hours, and also to keep the Night Class students in line." He waited for Kagome to give her answer.

Kagome smirked, in a very Sesshoumaru-like way which made the chairman's skin break out in goosebumps.

"Sounds interesting," she said. "I accept."

* * *

Yuuki and Zero waited patiently outside the chairman's office.

Yuuki wondered what Kagome needed to talk to her adopted father about. It seemed like there was something that Kagome wasn't sure if she or Zero knew about, and wasn't sure she should tell them.

"Ne, Zero...what do you think they're talking about?" she asked her friend.

Zero said nothing. As he was deep in thought.

He had noticed Kagome looking at him frequently during the day, not in a way that would make him think that she had a crush on him, more like she had a suspicion that she had yet to confirm. This made him nervous. What if she knew he was a vampire?

And there was that aura of power that surrounded her. It was almost on the level of a pureblood vampire. It was almost frightening that such a delicate girl could wield so much power.

Zero was brought out of his musings by the oak door creaking open.

The girl, Kagome, poked her head out.

"The chairman says you can come in, now," she said.

Yuuki and Zero stepped back into the office and walked up to stand before the chairman's desk.

Kagome moved to stand beside them.

Chairman Cross observed then a moment before saying, "Kagome has agreed to join the Disciplinary Committee as a prefect."

Yuuki surprised that Kagome had accepted the position but she was happy that there was someone other than herself and Zero to keep the vampires from stepping out of line, especially since Zero had a habit of disappearing to who knows where when he ought to be patrolling. However Yuuki was also apprehensive about it, as that would mean that Kagome would have to be told about the existence of vampires.

Zero's reaction was far more explosive.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted. "She's a civilian, and a new student!"

"It's alright, Zero-kun," Cross replied. "She knows."

"Ano...knows what, exactly?" Yuuki asked, nervously.

"I know that the Night Class are vampires," Kagome replied. "And I know that Zero is also a vampire, though formerly a human."

Yuuki gasped in shock, and she felt Zero tensed beside her.

"How did you know?" Yuuki exclaimed, shocked that her cousin had known without anyone telling her. Even Yuuki hadn't known about Zero being a vampire until he had bitten her on the neck.

"You forget that I grew up on a shrine and am a miko," Kagome reminded her. "I have the ability to sense peoples' auras, and to purify the impurities within them, and not only that, I have a black belt in martial arts, which I think will come in handy."

Zero knew he could not aargue with that. It was obvious that the chairman's cousin could take care of herself, and to top it off she had powers that would definitely help in keeping vampires like that Aidou in line, who had a tendency of overstepping his boundaries. Things were definitely going to get interesting.

* * *

The usual sound of shrieking fangirls reached the ears of the Night Class, along with Yuuki's flustered vioce, attempting to tell them to return to their dormitaries for the night, as the Night Class were just leaving for their classes.

The doors to the Moon Dormitaries opened to reveal the usual sight that greeted them everyday. Day Class girls all clamouring for their attnetion and trying to catch a glimpse of them with the chairman's daughter trying to push them back. Although Yuuki was not the only person who was working.

A girl a little taller than Yuuki was also attempting to push a group of starry-eyed school girls away from their path. A girl they had never seen before. She was undoubtedly the new student, and Chairman Cross's relative.

The white band sporting the school insignia tied securely to the upper arm of her uniform proclaimed her as a prefect.

_So she knows about vampires,_ Ichijou thought. _As expected of a relative of Chairman Cross_

Seiren had been correct when she had said that the new student was beautiful. Her hair was a shimmering black that seemed to shine a metallic in the light of the setting sun. Her eyes were a deep saphire blue, that could almost be mistaken for black. And her skin was an almost snowy white, and had a healthy glow to it.

Her aura was pure and radiated power.

Just from its level of purity, the Night Class could tell that she was miko, a true miko, not like the pretenders that guided tours on shrines. And from the way that she kept her aura from flaring out in frustration with the clamouring mob, it was evident that it was only a portion of her powers. it would be interesting to see just what kind of power this girl wielded.

* * *

Kagome had sensed their presence even before the gates had opened. The Night Class students exuded auras of darkness, but they weren't evil.

Chairman Cross had briefed her on the names of the Night Class students. Kuran Kaname, the Night Class President and Dorm Head; Ichijou Takuma, the Night Class Vice-President; Aidou Hanabasa and his cousin, Cain Akatsuki; Souen Ruka; Senri Shiki; Touya Rima and Seiren.

The Night Class boys seemed to be very popular with the Day Class girls. The overzealous fangirls were quite a handful. How did Yuuki manage to keep up with this everyday after school, she wondered. It was like dealing with a thousand Yukas, Eris and Ayumis, and only the three of them was bad enough.

One of the vampires began calling to the other girls, openly flirting with them and obviously enjoying their attention.

"Thanks for the hard work."

Surprised, Kagome turned to see to see the smiling face of one of the Night Class students. He had unkempt dark brown hair that was almost black, and expressive brown eyes. The power emanating off of him could rival Sesshoumaru's. He was obviously a pureblood, and the most powerful vampire in the Night Class.

From the names that her elder cousin had given her, Kagome deduced that this was most likely Kuran Kaname.

Just then, Yuuki managed to get herself pushed over by a particularly large group, and landed painfully on her backside.

"Ite-te..." she groaned.

"_Daijoubou_, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, smiling warmly at her, offering her a hand up.

"H-hai, Kaname-sempai," Yuuki replied, taking his hand.

Kagome smiled to herself; it was obvious that they were in love with each other.

Kagome envied Yuuki. To be in love with someone and to have them love you back; she wanted that.

Realising she'd forgotten her cousin, Yuuki pulled her forward to introduce her. "Kaname-sempai, this is the new student and prefect, Kagome."

"Higurashi-Taisho Kagome, desu," Kagome replied, bowing a little. "Yoroshiku."

"Welcome to Cross Academy," Kaname said, returning the bow. "It is an honour to meet you, Kagome-sama."

_So he knows I am a miko,_ Kagome thought.

When she had been travelling in the Feudal Era, she had often been called miko-sama, or Kagome-sama, in respect for her station as a miko. Kagome had more or less become accustomed to it, especially since she was now the sister of one of the most influential businessmen in Japan, possibly the world.

"Please, it's just Kagome," she said.

"So you're the chairman's niece," a fair haired, green-eyed vampire said, stepping up to stand beside Kaname.

"Second cousin, actually," Kagome corrected as she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Ichijou. Ichijou Takuma," he introduced himself, as he shook her hand. "And the pleasure's all mine."

"I think we should be getting to class, Ichijou," Kaname said. He nodded to Yuuki and began to make his way to Academy.

"Hai, Kaname-sama," Ichijou replied, before turning back to Kagome and giving her a dazzling smile.

Kagome blushed slightly.

The crowd of fangirls watched all this with jealousy. Sensing their distress, Kagome automatically sent out a wave of calm, instantly making all present feel at ease. Even the vampires could feel it from a distance, but said nothing, knowing that isn't a good idea to discuss such matters in public.

After the Night Class had left, the crowd dwindled as the girls began to return to their dormitaries.

When there wasn't a student in sight, Kagome turned to Yuuki, saying, "You go on, I'll follow later. I'm just going to make sure that there aren't any stragglers."

"Hai," Yuuki replied before heading towards the campus to start patrolling.

After she was sure that Yuuki was gone, Kagome closed her eyes and scanned the area with her senses.

Sensing nothing out of place, Kagome quickly made her way to campus to join Yuuki and Zero on patrol.

* * *

**Japanese words, suffixes and phrase meanings**

_Oji-san_ – Uncle

_Hai _– Yes

_Hentai_ - Pervert

_Daijoubou?_ - Are you all right?

_Yoroshiku_ - How do you do? (literally 'favor me')

_Note: Kagome only calls Chairman Cross 'uncle' out of respect of his age._

* * *

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and for your thoughts on who Kagome should be paired with. At the moment, Zero is in the lead, though I'm not going to pair Kagome just yet, as I feel it's a bit too early in the story for that. Also, please vote for pairing using the poll on my profile. I won't be able to keep track of votes otherwise.**_

**_SorryI deleted and reposted the chapter. After reading it when it was posted I realised a missed out a few words, and didn't make several things very clear._**


	3. Miko

**III. Miko**

"I had heard she was beautiful, but I didn't know just how…divine she was," Ichijou said.

"She didn't smell quite human," Seiren said, thoughtfully. "And her aura...it was so pure, the purest I've ever sensed."

"She is certainly very powerful," Kaname put in. 'I wonder else she is capable of,' He thought to himself, glad that another had become a prefect, meaning that there was one more person to protect his precious Yuuki.

"She looked very tasty," Aidou said, earning himself a hit on the head from Kaname.

Ruka and Rima said nothing, not wishing to discuss the new girl.

* * *

"Ah-achoo!"

Kagome absently rubbed her nose. Someone must be talking about me, she thought (1).

She surveryed her surroundings, briefly admiring the beautiful scenery. This was definitely a very good school environment, so much better than the polluted air of the city. Also it was quiet and peaceful.

She vaulted over the balustrad of the balcony from which she had been standing, landing on her feet like a cat before running through the trees.

Kagome loved the feeling of the wind blowing in her hair; it gave her a deliecious sense of freedom. She had missed the danger and excitement of the Feudal Era, and this was the closest that she would ever get to having that sense of adventure again.

Suddenly, detected something at the edge of her senses. She slowed to a stop and spread out her senses.

Two Day Class students hiding in the bushes. No doubt trying to take pictures of the Night Class.

Kagome sighed. _They just never give up, do they?_

Placing both hands on her hips she stepped out into the moonlight and shouted, "Omae-tachi! Wandering around on campus after hours is strictly pohibited. It's dangerous at night."

"We just wanted to take some pictures of the Night Class," one of the girls said, giving her the look of a wounded puppy.

"That's what I thought," Kagome muttered.

"Isn't is okay to take just a few?" the other girl asked.

"No, it isn't!" Kagome cried. "Nothing justifies your being here after school hours when it is not allowed. Besides that is an invasion of privacy."

With that she grabbedAnd started to drag the two girl to the chairman's office.

Then she sensed two dark auras coming up behind them. Kagome released the girls as she formed her whip of purity and lashed out at the dark presence. She heard a resounding _thwack_, followed by a cry of pain or surprise, she couldn't really tell.

"Who's there?" Kagome called out to the darkness as she pulled roughly on the whip; but whoever it was still managed to keep their feet planted on the ground, or wherever they were.

"Oi-oi, that was rather dangerous, you know," a cocky, arrogant voice said.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows, one of which had the glowing whip attached to his wrist, with an amused and slightly pained expression on his face.

_Vampires,_ Kagome realized as she recognised them from the Night Class.

These two were powerful, but not as powerful as Kuran Kaname or her brother. Probably about the same kind of power level of a lower upper level youkai. And by their similar auras, she could tell that they were related. Brothers, or perhaps cousins.

The vampire that currently had her whip of purity wrapped around his wrist, and lightly singing it, had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and porcelain skin; whilst his companion had light red hair, brown eyes and olive skin.

Kagome recognised the blonde to be the one that had shouted out to the Day Class girls earlier.

"Senpai-tachi, shouldn't you be in class right now?" Kagome asked.

"We're on a break," the blonde vampire replied. "You're that new student, and prefect. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, watashi namae wa Aidou Hanabasa, and this is my cousin Kain Akatsuki."

"Yo," Kain said.

"Aidou-senpai and Kain-senpai from the Night Class!" Kagome heard one of the girls exclaim.

"Wahh! Lucky!" the other girl cried.

The two girls clapped their hands together in excitement.

Kagome allowed her whip to dissolve.

"Higuarshi-Taishou Kagome desu. And I think think the two of you should be returning to class, Aidou-senpai," she said

"We only came to say hello, since you are new. You're so cold, Kagome-chan," Aidou replied, with an innocent look that Kagome didn't trust one bit.

Aidou smirked as his eyes glowed with a red light, and also gained a prefatory look. He began to walk slowly up to her.

Kagome watched him warily. She had seen that look countless times on demons, and it never meant anything good. For her at least.

"May I suck your blood, Kagome-chan?" Aidou asked in a husky, seductive voice whilst gently grasping her hand.

"Suck...blood?" one of the girls exclaimed. "He's a vampire?"

"He's joking, right?"

Kagome whirled to face the two girls. Her eyes glowed a pearlescent pink as she turned her gaze to the two Day Class girls. Their eyes glowed the same pink colour that Kagome's own eyes were glowing, before closing and falling to the ground in a deep sleep.

Aidou used this distraction to pull her against his body with the intention of biting her neck. However, before he could lay a fang on her, Kagome had dropped down and swiped his legs out from under him, causing him to fall on his back.

Aidu groaned.

"Kindly keep your hands and your teeth to yourself, senpai," Kagome said, evenly as she stood up. "You should very well know that drinking live blood is strictly prohibited on campus. Also I didn't give you permission to address me so familiarly."

"Causing trouble again, Aidou?"

Kagome turned to see Kaname walking up to them.

Aidou quickly jumped up onto his feet, shaking like a leaf; a frightened expression on his face.

"I'll take charge of these fools. The chairman will be wanting a report on this," Kaname said. "I deeply apologise for my classmate's behaviour, Kagome-san."

"It's quite all right, Kuran-senpai," Kagome replied. "You are not responsible for his actions."

Kaname then turned to Kain, who had a worried sheepish expression on his face. "This is your responsibility as well, Kain. You should have stopped your cousin."

Another vampire that had escaped Kagome's notice dropped down from one of the trees, landing beside the girls.

"As for the two girls, we'll erase their memories and-"

"That won't be necessary, Kuran-senpai," Kagome interrupted. "I have already wiped their memories. They will remember nothing of tonight when they awake."

Kaname blinked in surprise. He turned to the vampiress crouched by the two Day Class girls.

She nodded, confirming that their memories of the night had indeed been erased.

"Then we shall take them to the chairman."

"Please do."

Kaname began to walk away, pushing Aidou and Kain in front of him. He paused and turned back to face Kagome. "And since I am well acquainted with your cousins, you may call me Kaname."

Kagome smiled. "Hai, Kaname-senpai."

Kaname smiled back.

"Well, I should be getting back on patrol," Kagome said.

With that she backflipped into aa nearby tree and began leaping from branch to branch in the opposite direction.

Aidou and Kain looked on in amazement at her reflexes, before being given a push in the direction of Chairman Cross's office.

* * *

"What happened, Kagome-chan?" Yuuki asked.

She and Kagome had met up at the fountain in the school courtyard. Yuuki had noticed right Kagome's slightly disheveled appearance.

"I had a bit of a run in with Aidou Hanabasa," Kagome replied.

"Oh, you better watch out for him, I know he's tried to suck my blood at least ten times by now," Yuuki said.

"Thanks for the warning, even if it is a bit overdue," Kagome ruefully replied.

"He didn't suck you blood, did he?" Yuuki asked, concern on her face.

"Never laid a fang on me."

Yuuki blinked in surprise.

"I knocked him down before he had the chance," Kagome explained.

There was a a pause before Yuuki suddenly dissolved into giggles.

"I can't believe you did that to Aidou-senpai," she said before she started giggling again.

Kagome raised one eyebrow, not sure as to what so funny about it. Kagome turned towards the east just as the sun was beginning to rise. Time for them to get a few hours sleep before classes started. Yuuki said so when she noticed the direction Kagome was facing.

They both went to their seperate dorms. Kagome had a room to herself, which was nice and after changing into her night clothes, Kagome set her alarm, and climbed into bed, falling into a light sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Later that day, Yuuki had fallen asleep at least five times during classes, causing the teacher to scold her and make her take supplementary classes.

Kagome had also taken supplementary classes with her, but by her own choice as she had wanted to catch up with the rest of the class. Just because she was the new student, it didn't mean that she could use it as an excuse to slack off.

Zero had also fallen asleep during class, but had somehow managed to avoid being told off. And had apparently sneaked off somewhere when no-one was watching him.

"How can you stay awake in class, Kagome-chan?" Yuuki asked as they packed up their wiriting utensils.

"Oh, I'm used to staying up at all hours during the night, so the kind of schedule we're on doesn't really affect me," Kagome replied.

Yuuki blinked in surprise. She began to wonder what Kagome had been doing to be able to adapt so well to long day.

"It's almost White Day(2)," Yuuki sighed.

_Oh, that's right, I forgot about it. With everything that's been going on, I'd lost track of times,_ Kagome thought to herself.

"You know, you're really pretty, Kagome," Yuuki said. "I bet you'll get heaps of gifts."

"I doubt it," Kagome replied, as she stood up from her seat. "I'm not really that pretty."

She walked out into the hallway, leaving Yuuki

Watching her, Yuuki could see that something was troubling Kagome.

Yuuki frowned; this wasn't the Kagome she knew and loved.

Kagome had always seemed so cheerful and self-confidant. Now she seemed older and more cynical. Yuuki wondered what had happened to make Kagome this way.

* * *

Sitting alone in the courtyard, Kagome began to contemplate the latest changes in her life. She realised that she had not yet told Sesshoumaru of her new position as a prefect. She knew that her brother did not like to be kept in the dark about anything; and she knew that she would have to confirm to him that the rumours of vampires also attending Cross Academy were true, and the goal Chairman Cross was working for in establishing the academy.

It was nice to see Yuuki again. She had hardly changed, she was still as naïve as ever and very innocent. She was, Kagome thought, like she herself had been over a year ago; and Kagome hoped that she would never lose that innocence.

Kagome's thoughts drifted to Cross's ward. Kiryuu Zero was very much like Inuyasha. They both had the same short temper, although Zero was slightly more inclined to think things through than Inuyasha had been; also he seemed reluctant to allow anyone to get close to him. And like Inuyasha, Zero had conflicting natures within him, battling for dominance. She hated to think what would happen if her lost control of himself.

Not wishing to dwell anymore on Inuyasha, Kagome diverted her thoughts to the Night Class, or at least those that she had seen.

They were each beautiful in their own way, in a similar way that demons like her brother were. And the auras they exuded only added to that beauty.

Kaname's aura was cold and lonely, much like Sesshoumaru. From watching him interact with the adoring girls from the Day Class and his classmates, Kagome had noticed that he treated them a cold indifference. But when he looked at Yuuki, his aura would soften and become warm. Now that she thought about, his aura and Yuuki's aura had felt similar. Oh, their auras were very different, but it felt similar in the way members of a family would, although Yuuki's seemed to be repressed, like they had been sealed or something. Could it be possible that Yuuki and Kaname were related in some way?

Ichijou Takuma was an interesting character. His aura showed a cheerful and optimistic personality. He was very much like Miroku had been, when he wasn't being perverted. But there was also an underlying guilt, that she could not understand. Why did her feel that way?

The vampiress that had apeared after Kaname's arrival, Kagome didn't remember seeing her when the Night Class were going to class. She was most likely acted as the eyes and ears for Kaname, informing him of any rumours that she happened to hear from the way she behaved. She was, Kagome thought, rather like a ninja, and probably acted not only as his spy but as his personal bodyguard.

Kagome had sensed jealousy coming from one of the other Night Class girls, most of it directed at Yuuki, and, to lesser extent, herself. And from the way she had looked at Kaname when she thought that no-one was looking, Kagome could tell that the vampiress was in love with Kaname, even though she knew that Kaname would never feel that same. Kagome understood that pain only too well.

Kain Akatsuki appeared to be calm and passive, unlike his cousin. That Aidou Hanabasa was a little too much like Miroku for her liking. While Miroku had groped her and asked her to bear his child when she first knew him, Aidou had asked if he suck her blood and had attempted to bite her! He was very much the playboy type. So not the kind of boy that she wanted to be involved with. And Sesshoumaru would not approve.

Kagome sighed. Sometimes she thought that she was too popular with boys, both human and non-human.

* * *

**Japanese words, suffixes and phrase meanings**

_-tachi_ - suffix used when addressing or talking about a group of people (e.g. when Kagome says 'omae-tachi', she is saying "you guys")

* * *

**Japanese customs and superstitions**

(1) In Japan, it is said that if you sneeze once, then someone is talking about you.

(2) White Day - March 14, when boys who received chocolates from a girl on Valentine's Day are expected to return the favor by giving gifts, usually more expensive; although boys who didn't recieve chocolates may give a girl a gift.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update. I've been on a residential revision course during the week, and there weren't any computers. Well, there were, but I couldn't use the internet._

_I based a couple of things in this story from the new anime series, as I wasn't sure of how to write this particular chapter. Just to let you know, over the next few chapters, Kagome will be getting to know the vampires and Zero, except for Kaname. I know that lots of you want this to be KanamexKagome pairing, but personally I've seen so many of them I wanted to go for something a bit different and I have never been one to follow the crowd._

_A note to Iced Lilith, I don't know much about Japanese customs, so you'll have to bear with me on a lot of things. But thanks for letting me know._


	4. Silbings and Secrets

**IV. SIBLINGS**

The Night Class were once again discussing the new student.

Kaname and Seiren had told them of her little display of power.

"She's very powerful," Ichijou said. "To be able to erase the memories of a human..." Ichijou was becoming more and more interested in the new prefect.

"What's so great about her?" Aidou demanded, nursing his slightly burned wrist.

"You're just mad that she refused to let you drink her blood and also knocked you down," Kain said.

"I am not!" Aidou shouted.

"Just admit you like her, because she isn't the type that would willingly allow you to bite her just because she liked you for your looks."

"As if!"

"I wonder if she will be able to hold her own against one of us," Rima thought aloud.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she could," Kaname said. "If anything, her powers appear to be on par with mine, and add to the fact that she is a miko."

The other vampires seemingly contemplated this.

Higurashi Kagome was not a person they would want as their enemy, given the scope of her powers.

* * *

It was early afternoon. Class had been let out early and Kagome was getting ready to go into town.

Sesshoumaru had called her on her mobile phone to arrange a meeting with her. Kagome had suggested that they meet in a café that she had seen during the drive to Cross Academy, which Sesshoumaru had agreed to.

Kagome was just locking her room door, when Yuuki came running up to her.

"Kagome-chan, can you help me with my homework, please?" Yuuki begged. "It's due in tomorrow."

"Sorry, I can't." Kagome replied as she smiled apologetically. "You'll have to ask Zero to help you with it, as I have an appointment in town."

"With whom?" Yuuki asked, noticing the clothes that Kagome was wearing.

Kagome had dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved burgundy button-up shirt. Brown leather ankle boots, silver hoop earrings and a silver locket completed her outfit. She wore almost no make, only a little coloured lipgloss and two shades of grey eyeshadow, blended together to create a smoky effect.

Yuuki guessed she must be meeting s Someone fairly important for Kagome to dress up.

"Aniue."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"To that café off the main street of town. The one around the corner from the bakery."

"Oh, that one," Yuuki said, knowing which café Kagome meant. "But isn't it going to be a crowded at this time of day?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, aniue reserved a table," Kagome replied.

She glanced at her watch.

"I'm going to have to go now if I don't want to be late," she said. "Aniue absolutely hates it when people are late."

She dashed out of the building towards the school gate, managing not to collide with a few students who were hanging about.

* * *

The café was a popular one, especially with the students from Cross Academy. It was packed full of students and also people from around the town as well as some day visitors. On days like this, it was best to have a reservation or they wouldn't be able to get a table.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered the café.

"May I help you, Miss?" a waitress asked.

"Ah hai, I'm meeting with a Taishou Sesshoumaru," Kagome replied. "There should be a reservation under his name."

The waitress opened a portfolio at the stand and scanned the list of reservations. After finding Sesshoumaru's name, she led Kagome to a table near to the window before leaving her with a knowing smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes. The waitress probably assumed that she was meeting a boyfriend.

Kagome was scanning through the menu when the bell jingled again. Looking up, she saw Sesshoumaru walk through the door.

She smiled as she waved him over.

"Konnichiwa, aniue," Kagome greeted as he approached.

"Imouto," Sesshoumaru replied, nodding his head as he sat down. He picked up the menu and started perusing through it.

Kagome noticed that they were getting a lot of people looking at them. Some with an envious look in their eyes. They most likely thought they were on a date. Not really that surprising, considering the considerable differences in looks. Though, after the adoption, Kagome had gained a little of Sesshoumaru's looks. She did not have his silver hair or his golden eyes, but her face had become a bit more angular and her skin paler than what they had been. It wasn't a major change, but it was enough for people to see that they were brother and sister, if one looked close enough.

One of the waitresses walked up to their table and asked if they were ready to order.

Kagome decided on a chocolate sundae, whilst Sesshoumaru opted for a cup of coffee and a slice of autumn fruit cheesecake.

Whilst they were waiting for their order, they asked each other about the things they had been doing since they last saw each other. Little things that a bother and sister would talk about.

"How are you enjoying school, Kagome?" Sessoumaru asked.

"I like it, it's good to see my cousins again, and I enjoy the classes and I'm finding Math a lot easier," Kagome replied. "And I've been made a prefect."

"That was quick," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Well, there were reasons," Kagome said, cryptically.

"What kind of reasons?" Sesshoumaru asked, sipping his coffee.

Kagome made no reply, only smiled mysteriously.

Sesshoumaru knew that smile. His sister only smiled like that during their conversations when it involved the supernatural.

Deciding to drop the subject for now, Sesshoumaru reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"I know this is a little early, but..." he said as he pulled out a small black box, tied with a white ribbon. He set on the table and pushed it towards her. "A little White Day present for my imouto," he said .

Curious, Kagome untied the white ribbon and lifted the lid from the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet, with three charms dangling from the chain. The first charm was a cresent moon, the Taishou clan symbol; the second, a little tablet with four petal shaped pieces of amethyst embedded on one side in so that it formed the same symbol that Midoriko bore on her forehead, and the character meaning purity, proclaiming her status as a miko equal in power to Midoriko; and the last charm was a round bead of rose quartz to represent the Shikon no Tama.

"Aniue, you shouldn't have!" she cried.

"It's nothing, really," Sesshoumaru said, casually. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

Sesshoumaru smiled as he helped her put it on.

She could sense Sesshoumaru's youki in the crescent moon charm, perhaps to indentify her as a member of the Taishou clan.

Kagome was interrupted by a familiar voice called out to her.

"Ya, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up in surprise to see Aidou with a big smile on his face.

"Aidou-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed. "I would have thought that you didn't come out during the day."

"This cafe's my favourite," Aidou replied. "And it's not open during night hours."

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru, knowing that he could sense Aidou's dark but un-demonic aura.

Sesshoumaru's expression was completely neutral, but Kagome could tell that he was curious about the newcomer that knew his adopted sister.

"And who is this?" Aidou asked, turning to Sesshoumaru as though noticing him for the first time. "Mousukashite , Kageome-chan he's your boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Kagome was a little surprised at Aidou's conclusion.

She and Sesshoumaru glanced at each other before she burst into giggles, whilst Sesshoumaru merely smiled, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Aidou just stood there, confused as to what was so funny.

Once Kagome had calmed down enough to speak, she asked, "Why would I be dating my own brother?" before dissolving into giggles again.

Aidou stared in disbelief. "He's your brother?!"

"Ma, adopted brother," Kagome replied. Then she immediately sobered. "Oh, where are my manners? Aniue, this one of the Night Class students, Aidou Hanabasa. Aidou-senpai, my older brother, Taishou Sesshoumaru."

"Taishou Seshoumaru?!"

Aidou had heard of the renowned world businessman, not to mention he was one of Cross Academy's most prominent sponsors. Aidou found it hard to believe that sweet and innocent looking Kagome had such a close connection to such a ruthless businessman.

He bowed in apology. "Sumimasen, Taishou-sama, I did not know you were Kagome's brother."

"You're forgiven," Sesshoumaru said, curtly.

"Be glad he's more mellow than when I first knew him," Kagome mock whispered to Aidou, knowing full well that Sesshoumaru could hear her clearly with his superior sense of hearing.

Sesshoumaru mock glared at Kagome before turning his gazed to Aidou, mentally assessing him.

Aidou shifted nervously under Sesshoumaru's piercing gaze.

"Ma...I will leave you to enjoy your meeting," Aidou said, a little uncomfortably.

He walked walked away to sit at an empty table.

"Interesting company you keep at school, imouto," Sesshoumaru commented, turning back to Kagome.

"I'm afraid I don't know him very well," Kagome replied. "He's one of the elite students from the Night Class, and I've only seen him when I'm on duty in between his classes."

"Night Class, ka?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over at Aidou, the cogs in his brain churning.

* * *

Later, Kagome and Sesshoumaru where walking around town. They stopped at the edge of the town, where it was mostly surrounded by trees.

With no-one around, Sesshoumaru decided that now was a good time to ask Kagome why she accept the position of prefect so soon after she transferred in.

"Would you care to tell me why you accepted the position of a school prefect?" he asked, turning to his adopted sister.

"Well, first you should know something," Kagome began a little uneasily. She had asked for her elder cousin's permission to tell him the school's secret.

Chairman Cross had agreed that Sesshoumaru had a right to know, since Sesshoumaru was her bother and head of the Taishou family, as well as one of the academy's sponsors. Kagome had not told the chairman that her adopted brother was not human, but an inu taiyoukai, and she wanted to ask for Sesshoumaru's permission before informing her cousins of his actual race.

"I suppose you are aware of the rumours that vampires also attend the school along with human."

It was more of a statement than a question, as Kagome was fairly certain that Sesshoumaru was aware of the rumours that circulated the underground network.

Sesshoumaru nodded as an affirmitive.

"I am," he said. "Although no-one has verified that rumour."

"Well, what if I told you that that rumour was true?"

Sesshoumaru raised on elegant eyebrow.

"Is it?" he asked.

"Hai," Kagome replied.

There a pause before she continued.

"The true purpose of Cross Academy is to encourage humans and vampires to coexist peacefully. Oji-san and Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vampire built the school with this goal in mind."

"A very noble dream," Sesshoumaru commented. "Although, I would think that, like humans and demons, there would be many who do not share this view of two opposing races living together peacefully."

"I would think so, but everyone seems to be happy with their lives at the academy," Kagome said. "Some are there only because Kaname-senpai is there. He is last of the Kuran line, a family of pureblood vampires, he is considered to be their king."

"You didn't answe my earlier question - why did you accept the position of prefect?" Sesshoumaru reminded her.

"Like demons, I do not believe that all vampires are monsters," Kagome replied. "The Night Class are not bad people and do not kill indiscriminately. It's like there are some youkai who are good, and some who are bad."

Sesshoumaru smiled warmly at his adopted sister. "Only you out of all the people I know would give an answer like that, imouto. It's because of people like you, we have hope for the future."

Kagome looked up at the slowly darkening sky. The sun would be setting in about an hour. Past time that she should be heading back to the Academy.

"It's getting late, I should be getting back," Kagome said. "I have to make sure the Day Class students are back in the dormitaries."

"Kyouskete," Sesshoumaru called.

Kagome smiled as she waved back to him.

* * *

It was now late in the evening. Chairman Cross had called Kaname for a meeting in his office to discuss any new developments within the Night Class.

Beacuse of the vampire's preference to darkness, the chairman had lit a few candles around the room, so that the light wasn't too strong for his eyes and still allowed a human to be able to see.

"Ja...what did you think of my little cousin?" the chairman asked lightheartedly.

"She is certainly very powerful," Kaname replied, as she sipped a glass of blood as he lounged in a nearby chair, though it was not real blood, only a blood tablet dissolved in water. "She will protect Yuuki very well while I am unable to."

"Well, she is a miko, after all. But I would like to know where and from whom she learned how to fully control her powers and to fight." Chairman Cross said, thoughtfully. "I think she would a great benefit to this school, both for the Day Class and the Night Class."

"I think so, too," Kaname said, giving a small, almost unnoticeable smile. But that was quickly replaced by a serious expression. "There is one other thing I wish to discuss. I'm afraid I can no longer allow Zero to remain in the Day Class."

The chairman looked up in surprise. Zero had been allowed to remain the Day Class, as Kaname had relented when Yuuki had vehemently protested against his transfer to the Night Class.

"He is steadily losing control of his impulses, and with the way things areprogressing, it will not be long before he descends into level E, and he could very well endanger-"

"Yuuki-chan?"

Kaname and Chairman Cross looked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. The sound of someone running down the hallway followed.

Kaname opened the door to see Kagome standing in front of the doors, facing down the corridor. She turned her heard to look at him. She had a worried expression on her face. She looked up at Kaname.

"Was Yuuki just here?" Kaname asked.

"Hai, but she just ran off," Kagome replied. "She looked upset about something."

Kaname's expression was completely neutral, but Kagome was able to tell how worried he was.

"Don't worry, whatever it is, she'll calm down evetually," Kagome said.

"We will further discuss this tomorrow night."

As Kaname started down the corridor back to class, Kagome finally realised something that had been bothering her. Yuuki's repressed aura and her similarity to Kaname's own aura of darkness; it all made sense to her now.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Kagome asked aloud.

Kaname froze.

"How did you know?" he asked, keeping his voice completely calm and even.He was shocked that Kagome had managed to discover his secret and so soon after she had just transferred.

"I have always sensed something different about Yuuki, but I could never pinpoint what it was, at least not until I met you," Kagome explained. "You do realise that many would see it as perverted and incestuous that you are in love with your own sister."

"In vampire society it is not uncommon for pureblood siblings to marry, whether for love or to ensure the purity of the line," Kaname said. "Our parents were also brother and sister. When we were children, before she lost her memory, Yuuki and I planned to marry when we came to be of age, just like our parents."

Since Kagome also lived by youkai laws as well human laws as part of the Taishou clan, Kagome understood the varying views on certain subjects; love and marriage being one those subjects. It was clear that vampires also had customs that differed from humans.

"I am not judging you, since your laws and customs are different to the those that I follow," she said. "I will keep your secret, but a word of advice, Kaname-senpai." Kagome paused as she turned her head to face him. "Don't keep her waiting. A girl can only take so long before she moves on. Trust me, I know."

With that she strode down the hall to find Yuuki.

* * *

Kagome smelt the salt of Yuuki's tears. She followed the scent to the end of the hallway, to the top of a flight of stairs. Yuuki was sitting at its foot with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. If it hadn't been for Kagome's keen eyesight, she would have missed her.

"Yuuki-chan," Kagome called softly.

Yuuki lifted her head and turned towards Kagome.

Kagome saw that Yuuki's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Kagome slowly descended the stairs.

"Daijoubu, Yuuki-chan?" she asked as she knelt by her cousin.

Yuuki made no reply.

"Yuuki."

Then, Yuuki burst into tears and threw herself into Kagome's arms.

"Zero is being transferred to the Night Class!" Yuuki sobbed. "Kaname-senpai said his control slipping and he'll fall into Level E very soon."

Kagome understood what Level E meant, as her elder cousin had explained to to her how vampire society organised their society based on the purity of their blood; Kuran Kaname at the highest level of pureblood, level A. The other vampires in the Night Class being either of the noble class at level B or ordinary vampires, which occupied level C. Level D and E vampires were those who had been once human, though it was illegal according to vampire law. Level E was the lowest level, and was reserved only for those made-vampires who had descended into insanity, and were no better than rabid animals.

"Maybe it's for the best, Yuuki-chan," Kagome said.

At this, Yuuki sobbed even harder.

"Kaname-senpai is doing it all for you. He cares about you, more than you know," Kagome pressed on. "He's just thinking about your safety."

"I know," Yuuki sniffed again, as she wiped away her tears. " But why? Why must he be put in the Night Class?"

"Think of a vampire's bloodlust as the same things when an animal goes into an uncontrollable rage," Kagome explained. "When that happens they will kill indiscriminately for they have no concept of friend or foe. Do you understand how dangerous that is?"

Yuuki made no reply for a moment.

"Isn't there another way we can control his bloodlust?" she asked.

"I only know of one way, I'm not sure that it will work," Kagome replied. "I shall have to talk with oji-san, aniue and Kaname-senpai before I can be fairly certain of its' success."

Kagome's ears picked up the sound of light footsteps. She and Yuuki turned to see Chairman Cross and Kaname.

"Why are you so willing to help him, even though he is no longer human?" Kaname asked.

"Because it is my duty as a miko to help those who need it," Kagome replied as she stood up, pulling Yuuki with her. "And more than that, I once knew someone very much like Kiryuu-kun."

* * *

**Japanese words, suffixes and phrase meanings**

_Imouto_ _-_ Younger sister

_Taiyoukai_ - literally translated as "greater demon"

_Konnichiwa_ - Hello/good afternoon

_Mousukashite_ - Could it be?/I think

_Ma_ - Well (not sure on the spelling)

_Ka_ - Usually used as the end of a question

_Ja_ - then/so (depending on the context)

_Kyouskete_ - Take care (I'm not sure on the spelling)

_Daijoubu_ - Are you all right?/I'm all right/It's all right (depending on the context it is used in)

* * *

_Thanks for the great reviews everyone. I'm happy that some of my favourite author's have added this story as a favourite. I finally managed to finish the fourth chapter, not long after posting the preview. __I've made a few changes to the section I used, as a few readers were kind enough to point out a few mistakes that I made._

_Also I've been asked about the story with Naraku, and if I've decided what the pairing is going to be. All I can say is that what happened with Naraku will be revealed in a later chapter, and I will not disclose the pairing just yet._


	5. Sealing

**V. SEALING**

Despite that there were many questions that they all wanted to ask Kagome, the chairman suggested that it would be best that Kaname should return to class, and for Yuuki and Kagome to go back to patrolling the grounds.

"Kagome-chan, is it really possible that you can bind the Zero's blood?" Yuuki asked, as she and Kagome descended the stairs to the ground floor so they could go out through the door.

"Yes, I believe I can," Kagome replied. "It may take some time to gather the information I need, but I am confident it will succeed."

"Who was the friend you mentioned earlier? Was he a vampire as well?"

Kagome suddenly stopped walking causing Yuuki, who had been walking behind her, to bump into her.

"Kagome-chan...?"

"His name was Inuyasha," Kagome said. "And he wasn't a vampire."

With that, she walked off, leaving Yuuki to wonder, why anyone would want to name their child 'Dog Demon'.

* * *

The next day, Kagome called Sesshoumaru to ask him about the spell of sealing, if it could be used on vampires. Sesshoumaru had replied that it was theoretically possible, providing that they had something that would act as an aid to seal Zero's vampiric blood.

Kagome had thought that Zero's Bloody Rose would be the perfect medium for the spell, as he almost never went anywhere without it.

Kagome spent much time discussing it with both Kaname and Chairman Cross. She had informed them of the circumstances surrounding her relationship with her brother, with his permission and they had decided to keep the existance of demons a secret from both the Day Class and the Night Class for now.

Cross Kaien had not been surprised that Sesshoumaru was actually an inuyoukai, his colouring and mannerisms were not quite normal for an average human being, and he seemed to have a very good sense of smell, and hearing. However he had been surprised to learn that his little cousin had been a time traveller, and also the guardian of a scared object of immense power. It made him feel strangely proud to be related to someone with such a high rank, almost equal to that of a lord, or a Pureblood.

Kaname on the other hand, had been certifiably shocked to learn that Kagome's older brother was not only a demon, but also the ruler of the West, although he did not show it. His respect for Kagome had grown considerable. She would make a powerful ally, and it was clear to him that she had a strong sense of duty and honour, but still valued her family and friends, placing their welfare above her own. He smiled to himself, thinking that it he had been right to have another person other than Zero protect his precious Yuuki.

When the chairman and Kagome had approached Zero to ask if he would agree to have his vampiric nature sealed, so that he would be able to control it, Zero had automatically agreed, seeming very eager for Kagome to perform the ritual.

Kagome spent her free time making changes to the orginal spell, so that it would tailor to a vampire, rather than a demon. Although there were, of course, some elements of it that had to be kept the same.

The ritual had to be performed on the night of the full moon, for that was thew time when Kagome's powers were strongest, and the medium for the spell had to be an object that Zero would be able to keep close to him at all times, much like when Inuyasha had to always have Tetsuaiga with him, otherwise his demonic nature would be unleashed.

On the day of the full moon, Kagome was excused from classes under the pretense of illness in order to prepare herself for the ritual. She spent much of the day in her room meditating and going over the spell again and agwith intain.

* * *

That evening, Kagome walked to the chairman's office, where they had decided the ritual would take place. She was dressed in the traditional clothes of a miko of a white haori and red hakamas.

Zero was already there. He looked a little nervous but determined. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and trousers, rather than the school uniform. This was necessary for the ritual, as anything metal or any clothing other than white would disrupt the ritual.

Kaname, Yuuki, Cross Kaien and Yagari Toga (Zero's hunter teacher) were also present. Toga had opted to watch and see how Kagome intended to seal he 'cute' student's vampiric nature. The Chairman and Kaname were also interested to see how the ritual worked.

Kagome began setting up the seals to create a barrier to keep Zero in. The seals glowed before fading again, showing that they had been activated. Finally, she placed the Bloody Rose on the ground in front of her.

Zero knelt down in front of Kagome within the boundary, with his head bowed down. She had gone over the steps of the ritual with Zero the day before, so he knew what he had to do.

Kagome took up a branch that had been imbued with the qi of Boshinboku, dipped it in holy water and flicked over Zero in order to cleanse and purify his spirit.

As the clock struck midnight, Kagome began chanting in an ancient language that only those were trained in the mystic art knew.

The air around them began to crackle around them with what seemed like electrical energy.

The Bloody Rose began glowing with a pinkish light and manacles made of spiritual energy sppeared on Zero's arms and legs as his eyes turned red. He began to roar and pull against the bindings, like a caged animal eager to escape it's confinement. His instincts telling him to run.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried. She attempted to run to him, but was stopped by Kaname.

He held her tightly, preventing her from interfering.

All the while Kagome continued to chant as Zero thrashed about; the vampire within him trying desperately to get free.

Then she stopped and began forming hand seals whilst shouting, "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai...zen!" At the last word, she cried, "Be sealed!"

Zero screamed as markings began to form on his skin. It felt as though he were being branded with red hot iron.

The light from the Bloody Rose intensified and everyone had to shield their eyes, or risk being blinded.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the light disappeared, revealing Kagome, kneeling on the ground and trying to regain her breath.

Zero was also kneeling, but on all fours, panting and heaving heavily. The marks had disappeared into his skin, but he knew they were still there.

Yuuki, Kaien and Toga ran over to him.

Yuuki touched his shoulder.

"Daijoubu-des ka, Zero?" Yuuki asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

Kagome smiled at him.

"Your vampiric nature has been sealed. You will still retain your sense and need for blood, so you'll still need to consume blood tablets, but now you will not lose control over yourself," Kagome said. "But be warned, never let your Bloody Rose out of your sight. If you do, I shudder to think what might happen."

* * *

Kagome was exhausted after the ritual; sealing Zero's vampire side had taken a lot out of her.

Yuuki helped Kagome back to her room, which she had to herself, as it was a single. Scrolls and paper charms were littered all over the floor, on the desks, and even her bed.

After clearing away the worst of the mess, Yuuki helped Kagome change into her night clothes

As Kagome was removing the thin white haori, Yuuki noticed a tattoo on Kagome's upper arm.

Kagome noticed Yuuki looking at her strangely, or rather at something on her body.

"Kagome-chan, is that a tattoo?" Yuuki asked pointing at Kagome's left arm.

It was then that Kagome realised that it was the dark blue crescent moon that had caught Yuuki's attention. It was very much like Sesshoumaru's mark, which he bore on his forehead. She had recieved it when Sesshoumaru had formally adopted her as a member the House of the Moon.

"Oh, this? It's the mark of the Taishou clan; each family member has it on their body. And since aniue adopted me as his imouto, I was also marked with it."

Yuuki remembered seeing an illustration in one of their Japanese mythology books of a demon with a cresent moon on his forehead, which looked just like the one that Kagome had on her arm.

Demons were only a myth, weren't they?

But then most people thought that vampires were myths, and they were very much real. Albeit they were different to what the books portrayed them to be.

Then, if vampires existed, then why not demons?

* * *

**_Japanese words and phrases_**

_Inuyoukai_ - Dog demon

* * *

**_Culture Notes_**

_Haori_ - hip or thigh-length kimono jacket. (The type that mikos wear are called "chihaya".)

_Hakama_ - a divided (_Umanori_) or undivided skirt (_Andon_) which resembles a wide pair of pants

* * *

_I finally finished!_

_Sorry about the really late update. I am now in university studying Chinese AND Japanese, so hopefully my romanji will improve._

_Being in uni will also mean that I have less time to work on my fanfiction, so I probably won't be updating them very very often. But I will try to as often as my time will allow._

_Also I apologise if this chapter isn't up to the standard of the previous ones in this story._


End file.
